LEGO Rappa Cinematic Universe (LRCU)
Da LEGO Rappa Cinematic Universe, otherwise known as LRCU, be basically tha LEGO Marty McCoy Cinematic Universe (LMMCU), n' therez ain't nuthin' but it made all swag n' shit. Movies * Da Ass Grabba Movie * Shitload o' Universes * Da LEGO Cow-Tippin' Daddy Blaza Movie * Dragons git "Roa" * Crossova * Da Rump-Thumpin Searin' Boy Movie * The FuckUpLand OldSchool * Tha Secret Train Jumpa Movie * A Movie 'bout a Thug Named Game-Changa * World Wa Numba afta Two * Da Masta Rat Snatcha Movie * Wobbly Mule Robba: Tha Helmet o' Powa * Naw Therez a Second Movie fo' tha Masta Rat Snatcha Porno Games * Supa-Sprung Crack Robba da Knight * Shitload o' MULTIVERSES * Deez'nuts Neva End * Ghetto Cop Goes Unda Cova * Ass Grabba: Assbutt * Da wikis form an alliance? What the fuck be dat shit? * Tha FuckUpLand: Naw they're fightin' each otha * Naw therez a universe made o' wikis? n' LEGOs? LEGO wikis? I'm out. * Dimensions made o' 'em LEGO bricks n' shit * FuckUpLand: Naw therez a Mixels ripoff bcuz' reasons * A universe made o' LEGO arrows? Like dat arrow JANGbricks has? Da fuck? * Thugs killin' each otha fo' fun * Minecraft wit' Glocks * Masters o' tha lands in tha sky or whateva tha fuck dis be * A really fuckin' short page datz a LEGO Wiki version o' Halo Televizzle Shows * Tha Amazin' Life o' two Pimps Named Cold Balla n' Ass Grabba * A cartoon 'bout LEGO ninjas n' sushi, I'm guessin' * My fuckin' dude Played Out Balla gets edgy as fuck * LEGO Snoop Pimp Team or Somethang * A Kickass Adventure 'bout Sweet Hung Daddy n' Rump Thumpin' Searin' Pimp * Four Corners o' Eternal Fire * A Wack Journey 'bout Masta Rat Snatcha n' Secret Train Jumpa * A thug dat hunts people. N' his muthafuckin' name be Supa G. * Sta Space Judgement Future Alien Matrix Inception Drawception Park n' Knuckles New Funky Mode Featurin' Dante from tha Devil May Cry Series * Orgasm Thug * LEGO Thugs n' Biatches Huntin' Ghosts * A Temple full o' Shizzle Cartoon Characters n' Overrated Snoop Pimps * Old Ass Porno Games meet tha Xbox Onez Game Rosta * Dem Vepturegeng be supid as fuk. Fuk 'em, they slow as shii, they trin n' therez ain't nuthin' 'bout 'em but da fact dat themz slow as shii * LEGO ninjas n' therez ain't nuthin' but naw therez a bizzare shit realm * A Ghetto made o' Colorful Candies n' shit Trivia * Dis shi messed the fuk up dis writtin by a losa FRFR. Category:LEGO undercover Category:Let us be stupid Category:Look! He is twitching his little w! ! Category:LEGO Emoji Movie Video Games Category:LEGO Jedi Templar 11: Video Games Category:LEGO Junior Titans! :Electronic games Category:Let him cry in the fifth grade Category:Let me alone Aaron. Category:Lift Elmo and shout Category:Like the black work of Jesus. Category:Rat's ass Category:Raise yourself with a frog-like dildo. Category:Rat's Kang Category:Refuel furries Category:Refueling aussies Category:Refueling automation Category:Refueling normies Category:Refueling weeaboos Category:Ring Tintin, Ring Tintin, What the Fox Said Category:Robert's hand is fast Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Call me bastard. Category:Character Category:Chinese people sitting on the wall Category:Chop, chop, chop down the clock Category:Cinema of Southern California Category:Clitoris Category:Cocoa is a woman made of chocolate, so she melts. Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:Conflict of influence Category:Universes Category:Ups and downs, for a limited time, until it falls apart, it rains, it rains like it rains